


Lost Melody

by Xarnluz



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Voyeurism, when in doubt vague it out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 10:38:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14376915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xarnluz/pseuds/Xarnluz
Summary: Koga needs a fitting and Shu is there to 'help'. Mika is there.PwP with minimal P.





	Lost Melody

Koga almost missed the door to the handicrafts room he was walking so fast. Why did Rei have to insist on getting measured today? All class he had been thinking about a new tune for undead's new song and finally that damn second verse got smoothed out. It was driving him nuts. If he forgot it Koga was going to kick that bastard back into the grave he crawled out of.

"Hey! Ya in here? Let's get this shit done already!"

He spotted Kagehira at one of the two tables in the room, shoved in a corner sifting through a basket of buttons; half of which were scattered over the table. He looked up at Koga and gave a weak smile before scrambling to clean up the mess.

"Oshi-san's in th' back," he pointed, then went back to whatever he was working on. Some ragged looking plushie that kinda looked like a bear but a wolf? Hey that's kinda neat.

Mika softly chuckled and thanked him for the compliment. Oh, did he say that out loud? Whatever. He didn't have time to chitchat. Get in, get out.

Itsuki showed himself before Koga even made it three steps further into the clubroom. Like he materialized out of nowhere, brows angled beyond displeasure. 

"Honestly has the mutt no manners? Rei really should try to fix that."

Koga braced himself for a fight. He could verbally tear a strip off this guy, friend of senpai's or not. Fists might kill him, but a tongue lashing would be good enough. This was his territory though, if Koga just swallowed his pride he could get the fuck out and compose already. 

"I ain't no mutt. I'm a purebred wolf," he shot back, irritably. "Don't need to be taking insults from a doll freak either." 

Itsuki only pulled a measuring tape from his pocket and stepped closer. A threat.

"Well then mighty wolf, how about removing that blazer so we can begin?" He gestured towards an empty chair at Kagehira's table. "I have no desire to waste time. Nor I'm sure do you."

As much as Koga didn't want to obey, he did as told. Not without clicking his tongue and frowning while he flung his uniform at the chair. It sloppily landed on the seat. He'd cooperate but he wouldn't be nice about it. Alpha wolves weren't one to follow orders. 

With no preamble Koga was being choked out. He was used to wearing a choker for his unit outfit, but there was no way anything tighter than that would be wearable during a performance. 

"Would you quit wiggling around? If you just stood still this would go a lot quicker." Itsuki finally released his hold. 

Koga took a quick glance at Kagehira. Was he seeing this? His master was trying to kill him. The kid of course had his nose in his work, back faced away.

Now Itsuki was pulling on his sleeves. He took that as a hint to raise his arms for back measurements. That was more normal. 

"Ah no. Take off your other shirts. You wear so many layers how is anything to be accurate?"

Koga sighed but did that as well. All his shit was kind of baggy. This time instead of tossing, he walked the few steps and gently placed his tops on the back of the chair, straightening out his blazer while he was there. He caught Kagehira taking a peek at him before blushing and turning away to his wolf-thing. Both ears were now sewn on and a felt fang was almost done. 

Facing Itsuki again, Koga raised his arms. Shoulders, biceps, wing span. Wrists, fingers? They had gloves but he had normal hands was that really necessary? Chest. Normal. Embarassing when Itsuki's cold hands brushed a nipple, but what could he do? Involuntarily gasp. 

"Ho? Excited are we?" Itsuki teased, before going lower to his waist.

"What d'ya expect? Your hands are fucking cold!" He avoided making eye contact with him. No need to make things anymore awkward. Instead, he met Kagehira's again. He had his chair slightly turned now, so instead of his back, Koga could actually see his face, or half of it. Was he smiling? Cheeky brat. "Anyway, do you even need all these numbers? Base measurements should be fine right?"

"Rei requested something form fitting so I need to know every centimeter of your form. That's all." 

Shu was crouched down with his hands squeezing the top of Koga's left thigh. Tightening the tape, then readjusting the pantleg and being handsy again. Koga hated that he was starting to get aroused from it. Some guy fondles his half naked body and he has to get a boner? What the hell was going on? Koga hated himself, and he hated that vampire bastard for even suggesting this entire thing. It was all his fault, and the worst part? Koga couldn't even remember that song tune he was getting so worked up. All brain power went to praying Itsuki was kind enough to ignore Koga's surprise. 

He wasn't.

"Now you're in heat. You have absolutely no finesse. Worse than Kagehira." 

"Nnah that's 'cause Oshi-san's hands 're real nice. Can't help it when ya poke around everywhere," Kagehira sighed, leaving his project on the table, more focused on Koga's embarrassing display. 

They've been in the same class for two years, but still Koga couldn't recall them talking much. Definitely not close to enough to be spilling after hours love confessions. It was true Valkyrie performances were suggestive and touchy, but Koga didn't need to know just how much was acting and how much was reality. 

"Well, with you like this there's no way I can get an accurate reading." Shu dropped to his knees and started to unbuckle Koga's belt. 

"W-wait. What the hell are you doing?!"

Fly undone, Itsuki pulled Koga's basic grey boxers down just enough to show the patch of hair above the base of his dick. Thank fuck he didn't go with the paw-printed ones on the top of his hamper this morning. This guy would never have let it go.

While the room itself was warm, Itsuki's hands were cold and him breathing so close to Koga's junk didn't help the situation. Unfortunately ( fortunately? No unfortunately; where was his mind going?) the temperature did nothing to calm him.

"Your inability to keep your urges in check has now become my problem. I'm simply rectifying it." Itsuki pulled Koga's dick out of his pants and gave it a couple firm pumps before swallowing it whole.

Unlike his delicate hands, Itsuki's mouth was hot. Hot and wet and skilled, though Koga didn't really have much to compare to. His experiences were more in the hand zone. Definitely skilled if he was able to engulf an entire cock in one go. Koga's size was average, he thought. Average meant normal. Itsuki's blowjob skills? Above par.

Itsuki pulled back, took a swipe at the tip and again took all of Koga into his mouth. Tongue laid flat and heavy on the underside before taking a slow but strong swallow. Koga couldn't keep back his moan. Hands itched to grab that shitty pink hair and push him down farther until he was choking. Koga almost did it too except Mr. Dainty Hands swatted them away the moment Koga's fingers felt soft locks.

"Who permitted you to touch?" He scolded. "Mutts should keep their paws to themselves. Now behave."

Koga wanted to spit something back at him. He might be a senior but Koga didn't care about school hierarchy. Nothing was coming to him though. His brain was fried, only able to focus on the wet heat around his dick. He brought his hands up to his mouth instead. A sorry attempt to muffle the moans and whimpers trying to escape his throat. 

He wouldn't look at Itsuki. If he did, he'd see his cock moving between those moist lips and and he wouldn't be able to hold on. Itsuki wanted him to come quickly, but Koga wouldn't give him the satisfaction. That and it felt so fucking good, he wanted to make it last longer as fucked up as the situation was.

Koga looked up instead, catching eye of Kagehira. Hands more occupied with the front of his uniform pants than the craft abandoned on the table. His cheeks were slightly rosy and there was a fair sized tent being handled in his lap. He wasn't looking at Koga, only at Itsuki's head bobbing. Could he even see? Or maybe he didn't need to. Maybe Kagehira had been in this situation before so his imagination was all he needed.

Of course he had been. They had some fucked up master-toy thing going on. If Itsuki was willing to suck Koga off he was sure to have no issues going down on his own unit member. Why did thinking about that turn Koga on more? A groan forced it's way out of Koga, slipping through the cracks of his fingers, only made louder by the silent club room. Silent except for the sounds of Itsuki's wet mouth on Koga and heavy panting from the others. 

Kagehira locked eyes with him, face more flushed than before and with lips slightly parted.

"Feel good Kokkun? Oshi-san's the greatest." he sighed, words trailing off before picking back up. "M'favourite's when he pokes his teeth in a bit."

No way. Teeth and dicks shouldn't be anywhere near each other. Koga liked when his tip dragged against the roof of Itsuki's mouth before popping out far more. Far safer. Did he practice this with Kagehira too? They lived together, there was nothing stopping them from getting it on in the dead of night. In a room they shared. No eyes on them.

Kagehira was still looking at him, hand now down his boxers. He was such a quiet kid in class, always napping in the corner with Ritsu. Koga never would have thought he was actually just a horny fuck. Koga couldn't say anything against him though. He was a horny fucker too. A horny fucker who couldn't keep it together any longer. Not with that lustful stare on him and the heavy suction from what he thought was an unapproachable senior. 

With a final attempt to keep his moans in, Koga covered his mouth with both hands and unloaded into Itsuki's parted lips, swollen and stretched around Koga's dick. Itsuki drank it down with what looked like no effort. Koga watched his adam's apple bob and a string of his cum snap from glistening lips when he pulled away. 

"Heh," more a croak than a real laugh. "I thought ya were a clean freak. Doing somethin' dirty like that ... didn't know ya had it in ya."

Shu stood up and dusted off his knees before licking his lips of any remnants of Koga's juice. 

"And have you stain my carpet? I think not." Already the tape measure was back in his hands. "Now buckle yourself back up and let's continue. I haven't got all night."

Koga's legs felt like jelly. To stand up until Itsuki was satisfied? For who knew how long? This really was a punishment.

"Clean yourself up as well, Kagehira. Your hands are sure to be filthy."

Koga glanced up from his belt and swiftly away again. He didn't need to see Kagehira licking his own spunk covered fingers. That was recipe for another boner. Something he definitely didn't need. Something he was thinking about anyway and snuck another glance. It was too late, Kagehira was already out of his seat and using a handkerchief to open the door and head to the bathroom.

Watching his back Koga had one last dumbass thought of if he was as good at head as his mentor. That's what mentors were for right?

**Author's Note:**

> Just think about Shu and Koga training sessions. That's all I want.


End file.
